


katresna

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, EngSpaWeek2018, M/M, more platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: in which antonio strangely has spanish-cockney accent but still can't pronounce arthur's name. [engspaweek day #3]





	katresna

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hetalia belongs to himaruya and im here sailing my ship, the third day's entry of #engspaweek2018 prompt no #10

# katresna

Arthur had known Antonio for long enough that he could even smoothly recognise how his voice sounded, how he walked in a crowd, how his figure looked when he stood, how his long lashes moved when he  _blinked_ , how  **he** **breathe** **d** ―everything. Especially when he spoke.

The Spanishman spoke unexpectedly an outstanding English Arthur had never heard before from any other Spaniards he had met. Arthur always noticed Antonio uttered a word or two with an accent he was, at the first, vaguely aware; not quite American, no, it was quite different. Not until Arthur realised what when Antonio accidentally slipped some familiar slang out of his mouth when they engaged in a casual, friendly conversation.

" _Artur_ , mate, somethin' on your crust!"

Arthur kept his eyelids open, preventing a blink to make sure what his ears just caught, and was slapped back to the reality as soon as he finally recognised it.

_Cockney. It really is._

He chuckled a laughter, not that he meant to insult Antonio's pretentious accent. He was about to praise the older man because Antonio sounded just like he grew up in London.

As Antonio approached towards him to sweep something away up on his head, Arthur was holding his breath when Antonio was already stepped closer, a few inches next to him before he felt a warm hand pressed against his head.

Sometimes he wondered how and why and since when the bloody hell did Antonio nail an English accent the non-native could barely speak. At any occasion, Arthur would also notice a glance of Spanish dialect clung on his tongue. But everything didn't bother him not even the slightest.

"Just a speck of dust."

Antonio patted his head just after he swept the dirt away to the air, earning a kind of silly grin from the young Englishman, he squinted his eyes twice.

"I'm not even sure if you're still Spanish," Arthur cracked an implied gag on his sentence, still managing his grin atop his lips whilst Antonio's voice kept echoing in his mind. Sometimes he forgot that Antonio was a Spanishman.

The brown haired man giggled a crooked little laugh, Arthur couldn't help but smiled; with the top row of his teeth was shown between his lips but no crease bellow his eyes, no movement of his cheeks.

"Did I get on your wick?" Antonio asked, somewhat embarrassed if he did do wrong.

"No! No. That's just perfectly fine."

"Ahh. Gracias." Antonio let out a relieved long sigh upon the praise. "All thanks to you,  _Artur,"_ he added.

_There._

The way he called Arthur's name. Arthur was waiting for this. A smirk once again spread across his face, the fact that Antonio had never changed his own manner of pronouncing his name despite his outstanding English skill was none than pleasing.  _Artur,_ he said, with his peculiar Spanish accent; every so often Antonio would roll his 'r' when he wanted to do so.

It was only Antonio who pronounced his name like that; even João called him  _Arthur_  all the time with his best effort. Arthur never complained nor did he insist to correct Antonio. He savoured it and never wished Antonio to change that.

"Ye know how much I didn't understand any words at first."

Antonio looked up to the grey sky as if he was reminiscing about his old awkward self when he first landed in England, not understanding none other word than basic greetings, where his Spanish twang was thick and strong and Arthur barely understood him.

But now he was almost like a proper Englishman more than Arthur himself. Arthur had no idea how he aced it. Probably did some kind of binge reading a ton of English books, or watching English movies, or anything beside that, Antonio never told him whatsoever.

"Yeah. You didn't even know how to say a word back then. Your face looked like a bloody clueless fool when you couldn't reply someone's question."

"You twat!" Antonio snapped at the insult, striking Arthur's rib with an elbow but not hard and no harm had been done. There was a brief outburst of laughter from the two. "But I learnt a lot from you, I'm happy to be your friend. You're―ah, mi mejor amigo,  _Artur_!"

And that sudden change on his tone when he switched a language made Arthur the happiest man he had ever been, the most pleasant sound he had ever heard.

_A Spanish-Cockney. He really is._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah all thanks to hector bellerin he inspired me to write this im literally cryin everytime i listen to him speaking english  
> anyway katresna means 'beloved'. another sundanese word, ladies and gentlemen!


End file.
